Talk:Credits
"In the game" I thought the title for this section could do with changing. I don't know what other articles have instead, but it isn't that. Also, does the game suggest that items are converted to omni-gel rather than sold, or is that just a suggestion by the author of this article? EliTe X HeRo 15:42, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :I believe that is a suggestion by the author. I don't recall seeing anything about that (aside that you can convert items into omni-gel) in-game, though I may have missed it somewhere. —Feauce 17:47, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, Feauce. I rearranged the article, making that title obsolete anyway, and making for better reading. As you can see, what was the "In the game" section is now the opening paragraph, and the codex entry is now called "History of the credit". Please say if you disagree, I don't want to make things worse. EliTe X HeRo 20:53, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Doubling Credits in ME2 So this is a glitch, and I'm not sure if it should be mentioned here or not. Anyway, if you push A (on xbox) a bunch of times after completing a hack you will sometimes be able to rehack, effectively doubling the credits received if there is a credit reward. If it's just a locked door or some upgrade there's essentially no effect, but it can still be done. I imagine this is listed somewhere, so if anyone knows please tell, but it seems pretty relevant to this page. Pena47 20:59, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the problem is that you don't keep the credits once the mission ends, and this has been confirmed somewhere. They may show up during the mission, but after it, they are removed from your total and only credits earned legitimately are kept. I.e. Cerberus Funding, Credits Found (1st time only), and any extra credits form Medi Gel and Power Cells. Lancer1289 21:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I see, and for all my playthroughs I've been mashing A like a fool. Should it still be mentioned though (as well as the fact that the money is not kept), or is it trivial? Pena47 21:25, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Considering there is no mention of the glitch, I would have say that is trivial material. I also do believe that it is mentioned in a more mainstream article as well. Lancer1289 21:45, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Prices in ME1 Does anyone know what formula is used to generate prices in stores in ME1? So far I've noticed that merchants sell items at twice their real price and buy them at half their real price. Also, the same brand and tier human armours cost like this: Light 1x, Medium 1.5x, Heavy 2x. This and the fact that prices are usually pretty round leads me to suspect that they are using tiers as the base, then brand and then item type. Although the quality of the brand seems to be different when looking into different items, for example, Armax Arsenal makes pricey weapons and armour, yet a pretty cheap bio-amp. --GreatEmerald 13:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :I would recommend asking on the BioWare forums for something like this as you are more than likely to get something there. Also, you would need a dev to say "this is the formula and here's how it works" in order for something like this to be in the article. Again though, asking on the forums might be a better place. Lancer1289 15:33, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems they don't know it, too. And I see your point about it needing verification. However, what about adding prices to the item templates? Those can be verified easily, although it might take time to find those items in the game. And, of course, right now I have only around 50 item prices, so there would be gaps. They would be filled eventually, though. --GreatEmerald 20:28, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I'm not really sold on that idea because of the range in prices, there are three different editions of each item (common, limited, and rare), and the fact getting the prices would be a very long process to get it for all three variants of them. Not to mention you are more likely to pick up the item than buy it. Lancer1289 20:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Really, the cost is different for those types? From what I could see, all merchants sell items for double their real price and you sell them for half their real price, unless you get a discount. If that was true, then getting their real price would be pretty easy, just double the amount of credits you get from selling them to a merchant without discounts. But if what you're saying is true, then I suspect that the limited and rare items will simply cost not twice as much, but for example three times as much. I will look into this, however. --GreatEmerald 22:26, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Or, actually, you could just buy them from the merchant and then see how much it sells for, because the player doesn't have the items set into those three categories. That would quite easily reveal their true price. --GreatEmerald 22:29, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually yes the price is different. Putting prices however is not a set thing, there is a range, dependent on so many factors and frankly could just completely mess up the templates and add information that is unnecessary and completely factor dependent that can't be taken into account. I should also note that unlike the weapon stats, people can get different prices for the same items that fall outside the range and what then? Just dropping this issue is really the best option as I can see this becoming a highly charged debate that won't end well. Lancer1289 22:49, June 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't follow your logic. Right now I have catalogued quite a lot of items and every case so far has proven that there are no other factors that change the price. Limited, rare and common have absolutely the same price. You can very easily find that out by using the formula: Buy price / 4 = Sell price. If you have any paragon/renegade discounts, for example, Renegade 8% discount, you can calculate it like this: Buy Price / 4 * 1-0.08 = Sell Price. Buy-back price is always equal to the sell price, so with renegade discounts all buy-back items are also discounted. So in order to see if the price is different, just write down the price of a common, a limited and a rare item for sale, then buy them. You will see that the formula stands when you try to sell it. Thus the rarity has no effect on the price. Also worth noting is that all upgrades, since they have no manufacturer, cost exactly the same, it's only dependent on the tier. The only thing that can differ is the price of an item with mods in it already - that makes them cost as much as the base item and the mods combined. So I really don't see why it wouldn't be possible to add the prices to the templates, especially since collecting all the data isn't that hard - you can simply use console commands, since the prices are always the same. So I'll see if I can make an example template for you to see. --GreatEmerald 08:28, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::All right, I've assembled one. Tell me what you think. You can also verify the price if you want. This is Aldrin's Hydra. --GreatEmerald 09:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) border="0" style="border:1px solid #334; background: #1e1e2e; margin-bottom: 1.5em;" cellpadding="5" cellspacing="0" - align="center" style="font-family:consolas,monaco,'Courier New', monospace; background:#223;" style="background:#334;width:12em;font-family:sans-serif;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Armor Level: style="width:2em;" I style="width:2em;" II style="width:2em;" III style="width:2em;" IV style="width:2em;" V style="width:2em;" VI style="width:2em;" VII style="width:2em;" VIII style="width:2em;" IX style="width:2em;" X - align="center" style="background:#334;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Manufacturer: colspan="10" } - align="center" style="background:#334;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Damage Protection: 5 7 9 11 13 15 17 19 21 23 - align="center" style="background:#334;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Shields: 49 63 77 91 105 119 133 147 161 175 - align="center" style="background:#334;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Tech/Biotic Protection: 12 14 16 19 21 23 25 27 30 32 - align="center" style="background:#334;text-align:right;font-size:.85em;" Base Price: 50 500 2,500 5,000 10,000 20,000 40,000 75,000 100,000 150,000 - } :Yeah I really don't like that as it states Base Price. As we know that price can be modified by a number of factors and honestly I don't like this and where it is going. I don't like the way it shows up and it completely expands the template and really just adds information that is unnecessary. Putting prices on things like this, especially the subjective price of "base" is something that I cannot support. Lancer1289 16:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I can understand it being too large, considering that there are usually images of the equipment that wouldn't fit if it was expanded like that... But I have no idea how to make it compact yet not break the style. I still think information like that would be useful, though. In the mean while, I guess I can compile the price list and put it on GameFAQs, and if you decide to incorporate this, you can give me a shout. --GreatEmerald 18:21, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Credit Symbol Ok, I know that in ME1 the credit symbol is shown, but I'm not sure about it being in ME2. Shouldn't that be something to add to this page (as a trivia bit maybe)? --Soren7550 17:13, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :And this would be trivia how exaclty? Lancer1289 20:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I said maybe add it to the trivia section. It can just as easily be a picture in the article. --Soren7550 23:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :And this would be mentioned anywhere in the article for what reason exactly? Lancer1289 23:38, October 13, 2011 (UTC) "Mexican Peso" I want to chance the currency used on the grounds that by the time the credit is use on Earth, the United North American States is the governmental entity under control of today's Mexico, making the Mexican Peso defunct and most likely superseded by the currency of the UNAS which ever that maybe, and be replace by an other real world currency like the Euro, Russian Ruble, or Australian Dollar. I won't do it if this was written in a real world perspective making my argument void.-Jey8000 6:28 Monday, February 06, 2012 (UTC) That's taken straight from the in-game Codex, so we can't dispute it. OZZY 07:43, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :That's correct. It's taken straight from the Codex so changing it is out of the question. Lancer1289 13:20, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah I saw it when I checked my copy of Mass Effect, but I think the team should change it themselves because of their canon since the currency was most likely supreseded by the UNAS Currency unit well anyways that is just my opinon it may have been an oversight on their part which does happen, yet they did keep it like that on Mass Effect 2 umm... - Jey8000 18:12 Monday, February 06, 2012 (UTC) Exchange Rate hey I was wondering what the exchange rate of credits is for american dollars. like for example is 4 credits equal to the amount of 1 american dollar or how would that exchange rate work? I would really like to know what the exchange rate for Credits would be. please let me know as soon as possible thanks. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 17:56, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Things like this belong in the forums or a blog post as this isn’t what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) how so? all other Wikis allow things like this on the talk page. and its in universe and applies to the subject so I dont see how its a problem being here. it doesnt seem like something that would need to go on the forums or blog post. thats just my opinion though. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :And yet again someone comes along and says that we have to be like every other wiki. We don't. Every wiki is free to do what they want with their policies and their pages. We do not permit this here and that is final. Either take it elsewhere and stop violating site policy, or stop commenting. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:13, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I am not saying you have to be like every other wiki. and thats a stupid policy as I already mentioned its in universe or at least about in universe material and it applies to the subject. plus I tried the forums and they said to just post it here as it doesnt work on the forums. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 18:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) This conversation is now closed as it violates the Wiki's talk page policy. Lancer1289 (talk) 18:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Physical Credits I am having a hard time discerning whether or not credits have a physical correlative, or are solely an electronic currency. Maybe I missed something, but the writing seems quite vague on the subject. The only wording on the wiki (which I will assume came from the codex) is "Hard currency can be stolen or counterfeited, so electronic fund transfers are the norm. More importantly, physical transactions cannot be easily tracked, making them ideal for tax evasion or the purchase of illegal goods.", which to me sounds like it could be talking about physical currency in general, not credits. It makes good sense to not fussy up a galaxy wide currency system with the strain of moving actual money around, but (it could just be a writer oversight) I recall some instances in the game in which credits are spoken of as if they do in fact have some real world counterpart. On the Citadel Presidium Commons, outside of the Elkoss Combine store, after the attack of Citadel: Priority II, there is a worried salarian talking to a volus bank teller, and when you listen in, the volus says "if you shut {your account} down and hide your credits under your bed, it hurts the war effort" to which the salarian responds "And if Cerberus attacks again and takes the Citadel, my money is gone". This seems to support the theory that credits are real. I believe any information on the subject should be on the wiki. --Omnipharious (talk) 06:28, November 10, 2012 (UTC)